heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Helmut Zemo
= Gallery = File:Zemo_family.JPG |history= Helmut was born in 1930, in Leipzig, the only son of Baron Heinrich Zemo, at the time Germany's greatest scientist and inventor. He grew up during the turbulent times of the rise of the Nazi party to power and the following dictatorship and world war. Heinrich was injured during a battle with Allies super-human agents, his mask melded to his face, and slowly went insane during the last months of the war. Helmut, then a teenager raised in the Nazi ideals, stood by him. But his mother, Hilda, betrayed Heinrich to prevent one of his most insane schemes, and then died during a firefight with allied commandoes. The event that left young Helmut doubting Nazism for the first time. After the war Heinrich fled Brazil, to raise a financial and technological empire to back up Hydra. Helmut was sent to Switzerland, to live with distant relatives and complete his education. He excelled in his studies and became a brilliant engineer, and then he returned to Germany, now split in two nations, to help with the country reconstruction. Much later he would remember those years as the happiest of his life. During his years away from his father's influence Helmut abandoned Nazism as an ideology, but when his father called for him, he answered promptly. In a few years, he was a high ranked member of Hydra, often impersonating his own father in meetings and planning sessions. His organizational skills and practical mindset were instrumental to Hydra's survival in South America, steering it away from the craziest suicidal schemes of die-hard Nazi leaders like his father. During the 60s and 70s Hydra held great power in the volatile, often autocratic governments of the region, and Helmut became one of the most wanted men in the world, targeted by all the intelligence services of Western and Eastern countries. He survived dozens of assassination attempts, and honed his intelligence and fighting skills to razor-sharp. But he hid his face behind a mask, so they never knew the face of the younger Zemo. It was a thrilling time, but it was also pointless, he was no longer a believer. Convinced Hydra was useless on the long run, and that fascism was ridiculous, Helmut staged his own death and left the organization, keeping in touch only with his father and a few of the most loyal and less psychotic Hydra members. For the next few decades he traveled around the world, training his mind and his body and seeking his own truths. He was there to see the disintegration of the Soviet block and the revolutions that followed, and it was in a small Asian ex-soviet republic when the pleads of the population and the mindless violence of the ex-soviet oppressors made something snap in his head. He took his old adamantium sword and donned a metal mask for the first time, and proclaiming himself 'Citizen V', he organized and led what started as a mob of angry peasants into a formidable guerilla force that overturned the government in few months. How he loved the righteousness of his cause, and the adoration of the masses! During the next years, a Citizen V reappeared several times in third world countries, often to inspire revolutions, or punish particularly hateful criminals. It was satisfactory, but also pointless, small improvements on a very broken world. Then Heinrich died. Not of old age, although he was close to a century old, as his Compound X prevented him from aging (as it did to Helmut). Heinrich died in a fight with super-heroes. In retrospective, it was a miracle he lived so long: he was unstable, bitter and vengeful. Helmut knew this, but his death also caused him great sadness, and filial duty made him return to Brazil and reclaim his title and heritage. It took a few years to set his father affairs in order and re-organize his vast financial and criminal empire. During those years Helmut studied intensely his father's plans, projects and inventions, as well as the history of his family. His experiences over the world and his readings convinced him it was his right and his duty to achieve global domination. Only them could injustice be eliminated and global peace achieved. Intelligence agencies all over the world (as well as some super-hero groups) are well aware there is a new Baron Zemo, as dangerous as any previous Baron Zemo. His goals are unknown, but he is more than willing to use illegal means to advance them, and he has renewed his association with Hydra. And unrelated to this shady Zemo business, there seems to be a new Citizen V (or maybe it is the same man, although he must be pretty old now) fighting crime all over America, apparently based from Washington, DC. }} Category:FC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character